criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Yug'Voril
Yug'Voril is a city of Illithid in the Underdark, and former home of Clarota. It is unknown who originally constructed Yug'Voril, as stated by Clarota. The Illithid currently inhabiting the city found it abandoned generations before Vox Machina journeyed into the Underdark. City Description Yug'Voril is located inside a large cavern on an island surrounded by a lake. The walls of the cavern are lined with veins of blue crystal, and stretch far up into the darkness well beyond the line of sight. Where the water touches land is gravel that is very similar to sand. The water surrounding the island is fresh water, and is clear enough to be able to see into the lake provided that the person has light. The cavern is very humid, and the temperature is cold. The island itself is mostly covered with forest of glowing bioluminescent tree-like mushrooms, and the geography of the landmass is made up of eroded areas where cliffs have formed. There are also a couple of smaller islands off its coast with ruins from Yug'Voril's former construction. The only land crossing to the island is a large stone bridge, though at some point creatures, (most likely the Duergar) used ships to traverse the lake. Over time they have rebuilt the center of the city as their population and the number of thralls they possess has increased. Notable Locations * [[Elderbrain|'Elderbrain Temple']]: '''Large temple in the center of Yug'Voril where the Elderbrain resides. '''The Story so Far Yug'Voril Uncovered After successfully rescuing Grog from Queen Ulara, Vox Machina and company traveled deeper underground until they reached Yug'Voril. Using a combination of magic and brute strength, the party was able to left a sunken ship out of the water and let Percy repair it. With Keyleth in shark form moving the boat slowly through the water, the group slowly made their way around the island, slaying monsters and looting along the way. Eventually after coming to a rest near where K'Varn the Beholder had entered the Material Plane, they discovered K'Varn's identity and that he also possessed a Horn of Orcus. They then planned their attack strategy and made for the main island. While attempting to set up a temporary base in a nearby abandoned village, they encountered a Fomorian Giant which they were able to gain control of to help out with the attack. Temple Showdown In order to defeat the beholder, the party dropped the Fomorian Giant on top of a giant crystal structure that had been built to control the Elderbrain, killing the giant in the process. While in combat, Tiberius was too terrified to fight a Beholder, and instead tried to get the Illithid to join them in the fight. Lady Kima was turned to stone by one of K'Varn's spells attempting to attack the Beholder. Grog was also knocked unconscious and almost killed by the Illithid, however, Pike was able to save him before he died. Eventually, Vox Machina managed to kill K'Varn with a combination of repetitive damage, quick healing, and lucky saving throws. After K'Varn fell to Vex's attack, the party rejoiced until they noticed the Horn of Orcus bringing him back as an undead. This prodded Tiberius into action, and after a failed attempt and some additional damage, he succeeded in ripping the horn from K'Varn's forehead. This ended K'Varn's life, though the horn still holds all of its original power. Afterwards, Clarota and the Illithid betrayed the group and attempted to kill and/or feed on the party members. The group was able to escape with the Horn of Orcus, doing significant damage to the Elderbrain in the process. Percy was also able to kill Clarota while the later was attempting to eat Scanlan's brain. The party made their way to the far side of the island where Tiberius quickly created a teleportation circle to send them to Emon. Aftermath The Elderbrain Temple was slightly damaged during the battle with K'Varn and Vox Machina's escape. The Elderbrain itself was nearly ripped in half, and will take time to heal. However, the Illithid colony is now free of K'Varn's control, and it is unknown whether they plan on attacking the surface world using K'Varn's abominations. Notable Illithid Because Vox Machina came so quickly under attack after defeating K'Varn, they were only ever able to know of one Illithid by name. * [[Clarota|'Clarota']]': '''Illithid arcanist who allied with Vox Machina to defeat K'Varn. Shot by Percy after betraying the group. '''Creatures ' The cavern and island are also home to other creatures. * Cloakers * Fomorian Giants * Gricks * Illithid * Undead Category:Places